Mistletoe
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: Set between Series 4 and 5. Charles Blake and Tony Gillingham are leaving before the festive season but they have one last gift...Almost all upstairs characters are present but I could only list a few.


AN: An early Christmas story in honour of an important day in my life. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tom strolls into the library one afternoon a week before Christmas keen to spend some time with Sybbie. He opens his mouth to call her over as he enters but stops as he spots how absorbed she is in the conversation happening around her. Tom slips in unnoticed and observes the scene before him both George and Sybbie are on the floor, playing, Mary, Edith, Rose, Rosamund, Cora and Robert sit on the settee, the latter two in a worldof their own. Charles Blake and Lord Gillingham stand before them, it seems they are making their departure and have bought a gift. Mistletoe.<p>

"We hope you shall all enjoy it." Tom smirks and watches as Mary and rose share a look. Robert and Cora remain totally oblivious to the world around them as they sit holding hands and talking softly. Rosamund, always quick to see the funny side of every situation, laughs.

"My, my what a laugh, how are we supposed to enjoy that?" Charles who appears as the nominated spokesmen of the pair pipes up.

"In Ancient Rome, mistletoe was the symbol of fertility. Now-a-days it's a tradition at Christmas that-"

"Couples kiss beneath it, yes, we know. But as the majority of us aren't in any type of relationship isn't it just a reminder of our loneliness?" This sharpness of Edith's voice cuts through the room, it seems she is still worrying about Michael Gregson. Cora and Robert remain in their own world, Tom smiles, quite ironic really when mistletoe is the topic of conversation.

"I assure you Lady Edith, you will enjoy the gift immensely if you would just let me explain. You see, Tony and I hoped that before we left we might have a demonstration-" He's cut off by Mary who splutters on her tea, a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Charles, you must be joking. I'm not kissing either of you under the mistletoe."

"I wasn't suggesting that. As the only married couple here we thought Lord and Lady Grantham might do us the honour of a demonstration." Having glanced up when Mary choked the couple now share a look and Tom smiles as Cora blushes at the gazes of the family are on her and looks away. The blush so similar to his Sybil's.

"I'm not sure how proper it is." Robert's authoritative voice cuts through the expectation hanging in the air. Tom shakes his head, trust Robert to start with the propriety.

"And I'm not sure how proper holding hands in front of your guests and grandchildren is either." It seems Charles has an answer to everything. The words weren't harsh but atom watches as Cora gently eases her hand out of Robert's. Edith's face has perked up and Rose, naturally, is grinning.

"It's Christmas Cousin Robert, don't ruin it."

"Rose is right," Edith chimes, "it's just a bit of a laugh."

"For you perhaps." Cora's voice is calm and collected but she's obviously uptight. She'd rather lot kiss her husband before strangers and Tom understands. Robert however, having taken her words the wrong way, turns to her.

"You make it sound as though you don't enjoy kissing me, is that true?" Cora blushes scarlet and Rosamund's eyebrows raise.

"No, I mean yes. Robert, of course I find kissing you enjoyable. You know I do." Her voice grows quiet as she realises everyone in the room is listening, her face a darker shade of pink than before. "It's just...oh, for goodness sake, pass me the damn plant." Charles hands it over but Tom can't help but feel a little disgusted by the grin plastered on his face. What's so funny about mortifying Cora? She's a wonderful person. Who's been housing them for the last few weeks and this is their chosen farewell, funny for most but humiliating for her. Tom therefore feels like clapping when Robert and Cora call everyone's bluff by moving towards each other as if to kiss and then turning their heads at the last-minute getting each other's cheeks. Rosamund almost jumps from her seat in astonishment.

"Oh, for goodness sake you two. We all know you've got a piece of mistletoe hung on Cora's bed, what wrong with this piece?" Cora blushes again and turns away. Tom thinks he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes but he can't be sure.

"Propriety is what the matter is. And I'd rather you didn't reveal details of our sleeping habits in front of guests." Mary now joins the fray.

"Oh, really Papa. The seventh Earl and Countess of Grantham are notoriously known for the fact they share a bed."

"She's right; all we want is one kiss, please Cousin Cora." Tom shakes his head at Rose's whining school girl voice.

"No, you've seen all you're going to see." Robert's words are spoken with finality and he takes Cora's hand and squeezes it in reassurance. Her eyes meet his and a look of thanks passes for her to him. Cora then reaches down and begins piling Sybbie's bricks. What Cora doesn't realise is that her granddaughter is looking at her, not her toys.

"Grandmama?" Her voice pierces the awkward silence.

"Yes Sybbie darling."

"They want you and Donk to kiss?" Tom almost interrupts. Firstly because he's unable to believe that Sybbie had followed the conversation and secondly because Sybbie hates shouting, her pet phrase at the moment being 'I hate shouting Daddy.' So why on earth has she bought a topic that was causing raised voices back up? Cora blushes scarlet again.

"Yes."

"Sybbie would like to see please." She drags the last word out just as Rose had down a moment earlier. "And, if you do, Sybbie will sit in Grandmama lap." Tom shakes his head, as does Robert as Cora looks towards him pleadingly, all embarrassment evaporated.

"That's one grandchild that has her grandma wrapped around her little finger." Nevertheless he pulls Cora closer and holding the mistletoe over their head that kiss, rather deeply Tom thinks. For such an audience. Sybbie sits on Cora's lap a moment later, Cora hiding her blush in Sybbie's hair as everyone claps. What the others don't see, that Tom does see, is the second kiss. A quick kiss, not under the mistletoe, but twice as loving. Cora blushes and Tom watches as Robert pushes more insistently against her lips, his hand winding round her waist, the other resting on her knee. He pulls away and Tom feels tears fill his eyes as Robert whispers 'I love you' to his wife. Sybbie still sits on her grandmother's knee, watching enthralled as her grandparents kiss. Tom smiles, perfect, so perfect, if only Sybil was here to see it.


End file.
